The V-Rex
Here is how the Venatosaurus Rex makes an appearance in Genesis Park III. Later, Yuna woke up and notice the dart in her neck. Snowdrop: Yuna! I think they're looking for someone. Princess Yuna: It feels like I've been on a hangover. Armor Bride: Only you got hit with an Elephant Tranquilizer Dart. Princess Yuna: That explains it. Princess Flurry Heart: Let's check it out. Yuna decided to check it out Then, The Journals started to glow as a warning. Outside the plane, Ariel was looking for Melody and Max. Ariel: (yelling) Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Princess Yuna: Who shot a tranquilizer dart at me? Prince Eric: That would be Jasper. (points at Jasper) Jasper Badun: Come on, Horace! Princess Yuna: This is getting us nowhere! Twilight Sparkle (Human): What's going on here? Princess Yuna: What are they doing?! Prince Eric: They're making perimeter to make sure if it's safe. Princess Yuna: On this part of the island, There are no such thing as "safe"! We have to get back on that plane! Ariel: Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Princess Yuna: And tell Ariel to stop making any loud noises. That was a very, very bad idea!!! Prince Eric: Ariel! Ariel: Max!? Melody!? Prince Eric: Ariel! Princess Yuna says that was a very bad idea! Ariel: What?! Prince Eric: She says that's a bad idea! Ariel: What's a bad idea?! Dinosaur: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Prince Eric: What is that? Snowdrop: It's a Tyrannosaurus. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Or a Spinosaurus. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Or a Carnotaurus. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Do you think it's either of them, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I don't think so. (pulls out Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 and looked at it) It sounds even bigger then either of them. Flash Sentry (Human): Come on! Sir Ector: Let's get out of here! Sunburst (Human): Wait up! There was a gunshot, It came from the jungle. Rarity (Human): Let's get back on the plane! Spike (Human): Hurry! Sweetie Belle (Human): Let's go! Princess Skyla: What's happening? Sir Kay: We have to leave! The Royal Crusaders: Run! Dinosaur: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Flash Sentry (Human): It's getting close! Starlight Glimmer (Human): Back in the plane! Sunset Shimmer (Human): Let's go! Horace Badun: We have to leave right now!!! Yuna and her group hurried on board the plane but Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Rarity (Human): What about Jasper? Sir Ector: Jasper is a professional! He can handle himself! Just as a gun was heard with a roar, The Journals glows red like crazy. In the plane, Sir Ector and Kay had to start the Plane again. Sir Kay: Get it over with, Dad! Sir Ector: (starts up the plane) I'm trying, Kay! Rainbow Dash (Human): Hurry! The plane starts, Horace closes the door, the plane started on the runway, As fast as lightning. Jasper appears not far from here, Waving his arms. Jasper Badun: HEY!! Trixie (Human): What is that?! Jasper: STOP!! Princess Yuna: That's Jasper! Jasper Badun: Stop. Sir Kay: Get out of the way! We can't stop! Suddenly, A humongous dinosaur almost grabbed Jasper as he escaped just in time running for his life. Sir Kay: Oh NO!!!! The plane flies up but it hits the dinosaur, Causing it to go out of control. Rarity (Human): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Bart and Lisa Simpson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Applejack (Human): Whoa! The plane lost control, It runs through the jungle into the vines and right into the tree branch. Scrappy-Doo: What a ride! Baljeet Tjinder: I think I am getting a heart attack. Gideon Gleeful: Me too, Baljeet. Twilight Sparkle (Human): That was close! Vanellope Von Schweetz: You said it! Sir Kay: Who has the cell phone?! Twilight Sparkle (Human): I do. Princess Yuna: (opens the door, looks down and closes it) The phone was about to slip off, but Horace gabbed it. Horace Badun: I got it. Pinkie Pie (Human): What're we suppose to do now! Brownie: Don't Ask Me, Pinkie! Emerald: I'm sure we'll think of something! Rarity (Human): I hope so! Suddenly, They heard footsteps. Fluttershy (Human): Oh Dear! Prince Eric: What is that? Sir Kay: I have no idea. Horace Badun: It sounded close. Sir Ector: It sure does. Something appears on front of the plane, It fell off. V-Rex: ROAR!!! The V-Rex grabbed Horace by the belt, pulling him away, And the belt snap as Horace dropped. Horace: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! (tossed the satellite phone into the V-Rex's mouth and it swallows it as Horace ran for his life and was nowhere to be seen) The V-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!! The plane fell to the ground and the group ran for their lives and the V-Rex started chasing. Rarity (Human): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Emerald: It's gaining on us?! Rarity (Human): It's Not Stopping! Littlefoot: Come on, Fievel! Fievel Mousekewitz: (panting) I'm coming, Littlefoot! The V-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!! Princess Yuna: Come on! Yuna and her group ran into the bushes, Into another area. Princess Yuna: In here!!!! Yuna and her group walked further through the jungle. Flash Sentry (Human): (panting) Do you see anything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I think we lost him. They kept on going deeper as the V-Rex kept searching for it's prey. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225